Twelve Fragments in Time
by StoryGirl02
Summary: She was gone. There was no more Roxie to hold in his arms, no more Roxie to laugh with, no more Roxie to kiss. No more Roxie. Sobbing, he squeezed his eyes shut, willing all the pain to suddenly disappear. Stupid, stupid, stupid!
1. January

**Twelve Fragments in Time. **

**StoryGirl.**

* * *

**January. **

* * *

Roxanne sighed, slumping down against the wall, folding her robes underneath her, her heavy book bag beside her. The thick grey clouds quickly overtook the sky, shielding the previously-there blue from view, and casting shadows onto the already-eerie castle. Halloween was drawing ever closer, and because of that, their Headmaster, Jonathan Kliff, had decided to hang the decorations up a week early. Roxanne had already been scared twice, both by the insane skeleton that loitered around the entrance to the Great Hall.

When pushing her way past to lessons, she had found cobwebs in her mouth more often than not. She had laughed gleefully when Fred had found cobwebs in his own hair, and glared daggers at him when he had finally untangled them and positioned them artfully in her hair.

And now, it seemed, everyone was at the feast, leaving the common room blissfully silent, finally silent enough for her to complete her Potions essay. Quill in hand, she opened the heavy tome that was required for the essay and began to read, tucking auburn curls behind her ears as she went.

" '_Ten Uses For Roots In Common Potions'_, " she read, now tapping her quill against the pages impatiently, searching for the answer. Huffing with exasperation she slammed the book shut, before gathering her bag up and storming out of the common room, shoes drumming a beat on the floor as she rushed down to the library.

Madam Pince looked up to glance up at her as she rushed in, dumping her stuff on the nearest table, quills spilling from her open bag. Sighing, she searched the aisles, running her hands over the books, some quite dusty, the others shiny, as if they had just been used. Roxanne pulled out a book, heavier than her own, and flipped it open, resting it on her knee. Her brown eyes searched the page, fingers tapping impatiently, before she rushed back to her desk, picking up the scattered quills as she went.

Pulling open her rolled-up sheet of parchment, she squinted down at her own cramped handwriting, before scrawling another sentence on the page, flipping the pages in the book before finally arriving at the right page. A bubbling cauldron had been sketched onto the page, hundreds of thousands of ridiculous ingredients being thrown in it. Roxanne muffled a snigger at this, flipping the page over once more.

"You know that isn't the right book, right?"

She jumped, dropping her quill, her brown eyes searching the darkness for any signs of movement. That wasn't Madam Pince's voice, unless she had suddenly decided to become a boy, and Roxanne wasn't stupid enough to believe that silly thought.

"Who are you?" she asked, picking up her dropped quill in a single movement.

The boy chuckled. "That's for me to know and you to never find out," he told her, and the sound of shifting something reached her ears, before another heavy tome landed on her desk with a loud thump. Madam Pince glared up, before shaking her head. Assessing that nothing was wrong, she returned to her open Daily Prophet. Roxanne sighed, before flipping the book open warily, turning the pages with uneasy slowness.

The boy laughed once more, shifting around wherever he was. "Why are you alone?" he asked curiously, and she could have sworn that she had felt the gaze of eyes upon her bare neck, the auburn curls swept off of it for a moment. "Aren't you lonely?" he said, his fingers tapping on a surface.

She smiled, shaking her head. "I'm used to being lonely. It's the only thing I can rely on these days," Roxanne told him, sucking the tip of her quill in her mouth as she scanned over the pages. The boy had been right; this book did contain what she needed. Scrawling furiously on her parchment, she quickly ended the paragraph, starting a fresh, new one in a matter of seconds.

The boy sighed, before she could hear the sound of walking footsteps. "Guess I'll go then," he said, swishing his robes around. "If you're that comfortable with being alone all the time."

Roxanne whipped her head around; expect to see the back of a boy. She didn't. What she did see, however, was the form of a boy leaving the library leisurely.

"Wait," she breathed out, staring into the darkness.

"Come back."

Her essay never did get finished that night.

* * *

"**I'm used to being lonely. It's the only thing I can rely on these days." This was the quote that was required for January. ****I hope you enjoy this! More will be coming your way soon. **

**Written for the Calender Challenge on HPFFC. If you haven't already, GO check it out! :)**


	2. February

**February****.**

* * *

A month passed until she saw the boy again. She scanned every boy she met in the hallway, watching to see if they had the lilt that he had to his voice, the confident stroll he had seemed to master, or the hearty laugh that seemed to be too old for someone of his age. No one did, and she walked directly to her classes, only smiling half-heartedly as Fred was pulled aside and taken to the Headmaster, while everyone else laughed with amusement.

Taking out her Potions ingredient slowly, she smiled softly at Amanda, watching as the blonde-haired girl sat down next to Roxanne, chattering happily about her latest date, and the prospects on the horizon for her at home. She listened patiently to the girl's bubbling before starting on her potion, hastily chopping up her roots and squeezing the juice out of them.

Halfway through the lesson, it happened. There was a knock at the door, and she glanced up, curious, as a boy entered, at least a foot taller than her with ruffled blond hair and green eyes. Her breath hitched, and she dropped her knife, leaving it to clatter loudly as it fell to the ground, her hands clutching nervously at her skirt.

"Yes?" Professor Smith asked, turning around from the blackboard to face the boy. He smiled at the professor, hands retrieving a note from the pockets of his robes.

"Professor Sinistra asked me to deliver this to you," the boy said, the lilt to his voice sounding exactly what she had expected. Roxanne swallowed furiously, gazing up at the boy with half-hidden eyes, nervously winding her fingers around her auburn curls.

"Very good," Smith said, placing the note on his table. The boy smiled, revealing a set of straight, perfectly-white teeth that she envied. He nodded, before turning to go, running a hand through his hair.

"And, Adam," Smith began, watching as the boy turned, no, Adam, she corrected. "Please don't forget your essay's due on Monday."

"Yes sir," Adam said, before he opened the door. With one backwards sweep of the classroom with his eyes, pausing on Roxanne for a few seconds, he shut the door, disappearing from sight.

Amanda exclaimed with alarm, a finger shakily pointing at Roxanne's cauldron.

"Bugger," she breathed out, trying to fan the flames, and stop the potion from over-flowing, with little success. At the front of the class, Professor Smith sighed, shaking his head.

"_Boys."_

Gloomily, she left the dungeon, clutching her bag close to her. Another zero, then. Her mother wouldn't be pleased. She had enough trouble trying to scrape marks in Potions anyway, without burning her potion. Roxanne sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly with her fingers.

Slumping to the floor, she brought her knees up to her chest, resting her head on top of them. Her eyes closed, she breathed deeply, letting her bag fall from her shoulder to the floor, the heavy book inside of it making a clatter as they landed.

Thank Merlin everyone was at lunch. She couldn't have taken the questions she would have received from everyone, especially from her brother. She loved Fred, honestly, but sometimes, he played the role of protective older brother a bit too much. Roxanne believed that her mother was using her son as a means to check up on her only daughter.

The sound of someone walking reached her ears, and startled from her daze, she looked up, and met green eyes, peering close at her. She pulled back, blushing as the boy placed his cool hand over her flushed cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her concernedly.

She nodded yes, eyes closing for a slow moment.

"Good," he answered, sitting down next to her. "Mind?"

"No," she said, glancing at him. Her heart stopped. _The boy_. The boy that haunted her dreams and teased her with brief flashes during the day. How could he have found her?

"I don't know why," he began, breaking the silence that had settled over them. "But I feel like I know you? I don't, do I?"

"No," she told him, shaking her head sadly, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "You don't. I've never even spoken to you before."

He smiled at her. "Still, despite of my slight overlook, I still feel connected to you. I only saw you once, down by the lake, with the wind in your head. You were arguing with some boy. You looked like an angel. I know, from that moment on, that you were going to be the only one for me."

A tear slipped out of her eyes, and he carelessly brushed it away.

She smiled, and he kissed her.

And then, she knew that he was the one she had been waiting for, all her life.

They broke apart, breathing heavily.

"You are my life," he told her, smiling happily, green eyes staring at her.

She shook her head, cupping his face with her hand. "I don't want to be your whole life," Roxanne said, drawing his face closer to hers, so their foreheads touched. "Just your favourite part," she muttered softly to him, breathing softly into his pores.

Then she kissed him.

And everything faded to black.

* * *

'**I don't want to be your whole life – just your favorite part' was the quote needed to be used here. I hope you enjoy this. March has been written and April has a total of 200 words to its name. More will be coming soon. **


	3. March

**March.**

* * *

Everything was magical with Adam around. She was happier, brighter, and full of energy- for snogging, of course. Fred watched them with careful brown eyes, obviously reporting back to her mother at the end of the day. Still, even though she should be angry that her older brother and her mother didn't trust her, she wasn't. Even if she had to restrain her feelings in public, nothing could stem the happiness she felt with Adam at her side.

Girls, even ones she didn't know and who where years older than her, looked at her with envy. She, Roxanne Weasley, was being envied, by girls older, prettier and smarter than herself.

She could hardly believe it, and still flushed with uncontrolled delight when Adam crossed the corridor, just to take her hand and walk her to class.

He was hers, to have and to hold, forever, hopefully.

That made her happier than any of the kisses he could offer.

But then, something changed inside of him. He became snappier, and reluctant to even look at her, nevertheless talk to her. He seemed like a different person entirely, and she was slightly scared by the drastic change. Where had the fun-loving, free and affectionate Adam gone? Why was he being replaced by a moody, distant boy, who grumbled selfishly about his woeful life?

"I didn't say it was your fault!" he had snapped at her, angrily, when she had enquired about why he was so different, and if it was her fault. She had shied away, blushing furiously at the looks she was being sent, and only allowed to tears to fall once she had buried her head in her pillow, sobbing her heart out.

Why was he being like this?

The answer came a few days later, at breakfast on Saturday, when she watched a tawny owl fly down to Adam, a white envelope securely held in its claws. Adam scowled, before taking the letter, shooing the bird away with a hand. She watched, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of toast, as he opened the letter, scanned it, then marched out of the Great Hall moodily, leaving the letter scattered on the floor.

Still watching, she barely realized when the letter was blown down to her, landing at her feet. A smile on her lips, Roxanne swallowed her toast, and picked up the letter, her brown eyes widening as she read the hastily scribbled note.

"_If you do not dump that Weasley you have been seeing, consider your inheritance gone. _

_- Father._

_P.S: Your mother sends her love." _

Scattered thoughts ran through her head, barely intelligent. Adam's father was behind this? Cormac McLaggen, the one her Dad laughed about when he got slightly too drunk? Cormac, the boy who had tried to date her Aunt Hermione? Why was he doing this?

Did he have some sort of grudge on her Uncle Ron, for landing Aunt Hermione, the very witch Cormac had been trying to secure for himself? Was that why he was unenthusiastic, for lack of a better word, to let his only son and heir date a Weasley?

_Well_, Roxanne thought, huffing angrily as she picked up her book bag and walked out the Hall, _it wasn't as if it was her fault for Aunt Hermione's refusal_. If Cormac McLaggen wanted to be a big prick, she'd just have to destroy his plan.

* * *

She corned Adam after his fifth-period Charms class, dragging him by the arm into an unused classroom. "What do you want?" he snapped, wrenching his arm from her grasp.

Slowly, she drew the folded up letter from her pocket, handing it to Adam. "I know about the letters your Father's been sending you," she told him, watching as he read the letter slowly, a frown settling on his already-lined forehead.

"You do?" he asked, confused. "Who told you?"

"I found the letter Adam," Roxanne said, settling down on an old dusty desk. She smiled up at him. "There's no need to explain."

"Oh."

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me," she said, glancing up at him, the letter now on the dusty floor, its hateful words shielded from prying eyes. "If you had, I would have understood."

"No, you wouldn't. My father," Adam took a deep breath, running a hand over his tired face. "My father," he began again, looking at her, "is one of the most cunning men you'll ever meet. He despites the fact I'm dating you, y'know, and he would do almost anything to set me up with a respectable, pure-blooded, beautiful witch, one that could hang of my arm like a shiny new trophy."

"But I don't want that sort of girl," he said, taking a seat, and looking up at Roxanne. She flushed lowered her eyes. Adam shook his head, before walking over to her and titling her head up, so brown eyes met green. "I want you," he whispered, and captured her lips with his.

Roxanne and Adam would never again let a silly matter like a controlling father stand in their way.

She giggled against his lips, eyes opening.

"I love you," he muttered, softly, against the skin of her neck.

_Merlin. _

* * *


	4. April

**April.**

* * *

He laughed as she tried to pick up the heavy rock in her bare hands. Glaring, Roxanne kicked the edge of the rock, instantly regretting it. Adam cracked up, bending over in a fit of laughter.

"I'm glad you think it's funny," she muttered, cursing under her breath.

"That's okay then," he said, looking up at her, his giggles seized for the moment.

She scowled at him, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "You don't care that I've hurt myself? Aren't boyfriends supposed to kiss it better?"

Adam beamed, walking over to her. He pulled her to him, staring down into her eyes. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" he questioned, tracing over her pouted lips with his thumb.

"Yes please," she answered, giggling slightly, the throbbing pain in her toes fading for a moment. She watched as Adam smiled at her, revealing two lines of straight white teeth.

"You have to touch my hand then," he teased, making her scowl as he held his arm in the air, waving it around wildly.

Roxanne stood on her tip-toes, biting her lip with frustration as her hands failed to reach Adam's waving arm.

"You're short," he teased, laughing loudly as she dropped back to her feet, a scowl on her lips.

"Yes, I'm short," she muttered. "Tell me something I don't know." She rubbed her hands on her pants, tucking a curl behind her ear.

Adam dropped his arm to his side, a slight grin on his face. "Professor Peters has a pair of pink lacy knickers in his draw. I think they belong to his dead wife," he told her, a serious expression on his face, his mouth twisted up in an effort to not laugh.

"What?" she frowned, shaking her head doubtfully.

He shrugged, tugging on her arm to pull her to him. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he said, "You told me to tell you something you didn't know."

Roxanne chuckled, beaming. Adam hummed softly, twirling her around the small clearing, and she spun around, her hair flying out in all different directions. Once he had pulled her back to him, they spun around, still together, for a few more seconds, both watching as the sun slowly went down below the mountains.

"I've got a test tomorrow," she said, sighing unhappily. Adam placed his head on top of hers, staring straight ahead.

"I'll get you back early then," he murmured.

She looked up at him, shaking her head softly. "I didn't say that," she whispered. "I'm perfectly content to stay out here for as long as we can. I've already crammed my head full of useless little facts, and I couldn't possibly bear another night of study."

Adam smiled, cupping her face so she was looking at him. "How did I deserve a girl like you?" he asked, blinking slowly.

Roxanne shrugged, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You must've done something right," she muttered, after they had pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

He laughed. "All I know," Adam began, softly, "is that I'm never going to let you go. You're mine, forever, Roxanne Weasley. I truly love you, and that will never change."

"I think I'd be happy being yours forever," Roxanne told him, smiling, her hands winding around his neck.

"I'm glad."

They remained in each other's arms for a few more minutes, until it was completely dark. Adam sighed, pulling apart from her, taking her hands in hers and rubbing across her thumb with his finger. "We'd better go in," he said.

Roxanne smiled, and watched as he pulled his hand form hers and started to walk away. "Wait!" she shouted, and he slowly turned around, confusion crossing his face.

She walked up to him, nervously rubbing her hands against her pants, trying to clear the sweat that had appeared there. "I just want to say one thing," she began. Roxanne took his hands in hers, smiling up at him.

Standing up on her tiptoes, she stared into his eyes.

"Well?"

"I love you."

They never did go in that night.

* * *

**April - rabbits; "Yes, I'm short. Tell me something I don't know."**

**I can't believe Michael Jackson is dead! He was part of my childhood, as my father loved him, and constantly had his records playing. Despite his problems, I think he was unique and very, very talented. He had a lot of difficulties in his life. **

**Rest in peace, Michael Jackson. **


	5. May

**May.**

* * *

Hands clasped together, Roxanne bit her lip nervously as she walked towards the pub, shivering slightly from the unusual cold. It was too cold for this time of year. Adam waved at her cheerfully from inside, his face pressed up to the window. A bright red scarf was winded around his neck, and strands of blond hair tickled the back of his neck. Unsurprisingly, he was wearing a thin short-sleeved shirt, despite the scarf.

She pushed open the door to the pub, instantly relaxing in the casual environment, unlike the hustle of the street. Adam smiled at her, and she slipped into the open seat, shrugging her thin black cardigan off, folding it and placing it beside her.

"So," he began, clasping his hands together on the table. A half empty glass sat beside him, the froth from the Butterbeer still lingering around the rim. Roxanne bit her lip, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She fiddled with the rings on her hands, glancing anywhere but at Adam.

"I've missed you," she blurted out, eyes snapping up to meet his.

He smiled at her words, stretching forward to take her hand in his. He caressed her thumb with his finger. "I've missed you too," he replied.

"I'm sorry that I've been so stressed lately. The tests are really killing me, and I have no idea how I'm going to get through them." Roxanne sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Fifth year is the hardest," Adam said wisely, smiling. "I remember being so stressed-out all the time, and thinking, willing myself, to fail, just so I could get it over with."

Roxanne bit her lip, sucking hard on the flesh as she thought. "It'll get easier?" she questioned, tracing the rough lines that had been drawn into the wood absent-mindedly. Adam nodded, and beckoned the bartender over.

"Another two Butterbeers, if you'd please," he told the beaming man, pulling out two shiny Galleons from inside his pocket. The man took the coins gratefully, before walking back to the bar, instantly pulling two new bottles of golden liquid out and plonking them on the table.

"You didn't have to do that," Roxanne said, rummaging inside her pocket. She placed a Galleon on the table. "Here," she said, pushing it towards Adam, who pushed it right back. "Take it."

"I don't want it," Adam told her, leaning over and placing the coin inside of her hand. "You keep it. It's of no use to me at all."

"Fine," she said sighing softly. "I'll keep it, if it makes you happy."

"It would," Adam told her seriously, taking her hand again. "Just as much as you promising that you won't stray when I have to unfortunately leave Hogwarts."

She pursed her lips, tapping her chin. "I'd have to think about that then," she said. "What with you gone, there'd be plenty of boys trying to catch my eye. I'll have the pick of the bunch, when you're gone."

Adam looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "You really think that'll happen?" he questioned her.

Roxanne giggled, shaking her head. "N-no," she said, between hysterical laughs.

"So you'll promise that you won't stray?" he asked, watching as she struggled to contain her laughter, the giggles turning to hiccups. She took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Uh-huh," she said, hiccuping loudly. People turned to stare at her, making her cheeks flush with red. She covered her face in her hands, shaking it from side to side softly. "Gods," she moaned out softly.

Adam laughed softly, smiling cheerfully. He stretched forward and titled her head up, staring into her eyes. Smiling, she blinked once before he kissed her.

They broke apart for air moments later, her hiccups gone. "Thanks," she whispered, her eyes bright in the shadow of the moon. They clinked their bottles together, both taking needy sips of the liquid. While people raced around outside, desperate to reach their destinations, Roxanne slipped into the empty seat next to Adam, lying down and placing her head in his lap. He stroked her hair softly, wavy strands escaping from the loose ponytail she had thrown it into earlier.

She smiled up at him, a crooked smile he had grown to love. A hum came out of her mouth, and she bobbed her head along to the music streaming from the street outside.

"And so begins my life as a nun," she told him seriously, shaking her hand as he cracked up, doubling over with his laughter.

"I'm serious!"

* * *

**I have the next chapter written, and will be editing it over the next week, so expect that soon. Nearly half-way finished!**

**Line: "And so begins my life as a nun." **


	6. June

**June.**

* * *

"I'm warning you," she said sternly, wagging her finger at the boy in front of her. Roxanne smiled down at her, tucking a curl behind her ear. She bent down onto her knees, eyes scanning his face warmly. "If you don't do it again," she told him, watching as his eyes lit up, "I promise not to tell Uncle Ron." She watched as Hugo nodded eagerly, before wrapping his arms around her neck, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Blushing softly, he ran away as fast as he could, returning to his group of friends, who had loyally waited for him, the tallest boy sighing and tapping his foot against the cobblestones impatiently. She watched him go, smiling softly, biting her lip.

It wasn't as if he had done something seriously wrong to warrant the attention of his father; but he had done something to deserve hers. Hugo had started Hogwarts less than two months ago, the small boy bright-eyed upon seeing the castle. Rose had taken him under her wing, dutifully showing him around, although she soon grew tired of it.

Hugo had stumbled by himself for a while, until a group of boys had picked him up. Andrew Brown, and Jeffery Thomas were both Gryffindors, and loyal to their pack. They were nide enough, but unsurprisingly, Hugo had stumbled into trouble.

She had saved him from the clutches of Warren Goyle, a heavyset second-year whose face looked like he'd had a bad run-in with a basin several times. Upon seeing her, prefect badge neatly pinned on her robes; the boy had grunted and dropped Hugo, sending him flying to the floor.

Roxanne was brought back into reality by the sudden press of lips against hers. She titled her head back, smiling as she saw the beaming form of Adam, crouched over her. "Hello," she murmured, caressing his cheek softly.

He smiled down at her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Come for a walk?" he questioned, helping her up as she nodded eagerly.

"Of course," she told him, looping their arms as they left the dim lights of the castle behind. Humming softly, Adam led them down to the edge of the lake, before sitting down, pulling Roxanne into his lap.

"It's a nice night," she breathed out, closing her eyes against the bright light of the moon, who hovered over them like a nervous parent, its orb flittering from one corner of the sky to the other. Adam nodded softly, leaning back against a rock, his blond hair falling over his now-closed eyes.

"I saw you before," he said, clasping her hand within his. "Telling that Slytherin off. Warren Goyle, I think his name is. I've got his sister in my year, Leah. She has an angry personality, and I suspect her brother is the same, if she's anything to be based off."

"Mmm," she whispered, barely caring, her breathing shallow.

"I would have been scared if I was him," he told her, laughing softly. The wind rustled up against them, bringing a bundle of green leaves towards them, still fresh from being plucked off their trees by mischievous first years.

"Oh, would you?" she teased, sitting up to gaze up at him with a beam playing on her lips. He nodded slowly, a smile appearing in the corners of his mouth.

"I would," he answered her, gathering her form into his arms.

"So you should," she began, pressing a soft kiss onto his awaiting lips. "I have a redheaded temper and an ADD attention span. Both are from my father, y'know."

Adam tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know about the red-hot temper part," he told her, joining their hands together once again. "But the ADD attention span thing is definitely right. They got you to a tee," he teased, brushing her lips with his mouth mischievously, before pulling back, lying down once more.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, hitting his chest playfully with a hand. "I didn't tell you to stop."

A soft and light-hearted giggle escaped her mouth as he pulled her closer to him, making her rest her head on his chest, his heart thumping loudly in her ear. She breathing in deeply, relishing in the smell of freshly mowed grass and warmth that came with this time of year. The birds chirped happily in the trees above them, flittering from one branch to another.

"You are one annoying little witch, you know, Roxie," he said, after a few minutes of silence, slowly closing his eyes.

She shrugged, mimicking his actions by closing her eyes as well. "Comes with the family," she muttered. "Nothing I can do about it," she told him, before drifting off to sleep, her lips parted. Adam opened his eyes, smiling as he watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling in time to her breathing. Sighing happily, he leant back again, hair flopping messily over his eyes, and slept.

It felt wonderful to have her in his arms again.

He would miss this next year.

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	7. July

**July**

_-no one else will ever tempt me-_

* * *

The train pulled away from the station, her hands resting on the cool glass. Adam wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from the window. The sat down on the spare seats, Roxanne's eyes still turned to the fading image of Hogwarts, the castle rising above the landscape. "It'll be there next year," Adam muttered in her ear, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. "It always is, no matter the circumstances."

Sighing, she turned to him, tucking hair behind her ears. He reluctantly let go of the clump of hair, letting it fall back into place. "I know that," she said, grasping his hand. She lowered her head, blinking back tears. "But you won't."

"Is this what this is about?" he questioned, pulling her to him. Rose looked away in disgust, shaking her head. Her open book fell to the floor with a thump, and she made her way out into the corridor, her heavy paces making their way down to the end compartment.

"Gone to join Scorpius, I'd bet," Roxanne murmured, sighing softly, rubbing her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she let Adam play with her hair, tugging on the strands as he struggled to come up with a response.

"You know I still be with you, even if I'm not at Hogwarts anymore, right?" he asked, looking down at her. She murmured a soft response, nodding her head. "I'll always be sending letters, so many that you get sick of me and visit whenever I can. So why all the worrying?"

She shrugged, sitting up, and leaning against him, her hair draped over his shoulders. "Maybe because you'll be working in the Ministry, amongst older, gorgeous women, and because you're like that sometimes, you might be tempted." She looked up at him, smiling softly.

Adam laughed soundly, tracing over her nose with a finger. Freckles rose up on her skin, sprinkled here and there, to prove that she truly was a Weasley. "You know I won't," he said, confidently, tracing over his lips. She grinned against them, eyes fluttering up to meet his. "No one else will ever tempt me, Roxanne Alicia Weasley. You know that. You are the only one for me."

"Your sure about that?" she questioned, propping herself up on an elbow, her hair falling in disorder over her eyes. She pushed it back, only to fall back half a second later. He stifled a laugh, and the only response was a sharp jab to his ribs, making him groan and pain, and fall back against the wall.

"'Course," he whispered, pulling her to him. She whispered something softly, but it was carried away by the howling wind. The train rattled softly, and they watched the country-side whiz past, signs of city life becoming more and more frequent as the minutes passed.

Rose came back once, to collect her things, but left as quickly as she could, rolling her eyes at the couple. "Don't know what she's so annoyed about," Roxanne muttered. "It's not like she and Scorpius haven't entered that stage of couple-dom yet."

"Guess she doesn't want everyone to know," Adam answered. She nodded, before pulling out a Chocolate Frog, and handing it to Adam. He looked down at her, eyebrows furrowed. "You don't want it?"

She shrugged. "I never eat them, anyway. I only buy them for the cards. You can have it." He pursed his lips, before ripping the packaging, plopping the frog into his mouth before it had a chance to thing about escaping. "Want the card?" he asked, waving the item in front of her. She snatched it from his hands, readjusting on the seat, before flipping it over.

Her mouth opened soundlessly. "My dad's on here," she whispered, looking down at the card.

"Read it out," he said.

She shrugged softly, before beginning. "George Weasley, owner of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, with branches in Hogsmeade, London, Paris, and Tokyo. Famous for inventing the Shield Hats and Cloaks, favored by the Ministry during the Second Wizarding War. Currently resides in London, above his shop, with his wife, Angelina, and has two children, Fred and Roxanne." She trailed off, looking confused. "That's it…"

"Does it have a picture?" he inquired, stretched forward. She nodded, handing it to him. And his heart stopped. This was her father, this was the man that could make or break their relationship. This was her father, the famed George Weasley that his dad raved on and on about.

Roxanne looked exactly like him, but her hair was several shades darker, almost brown to his startlingly shade of Weasley-red. _But the eyes…. _

_Gods! _Those eyes, captured on paper, were the exact replica of the pair blinking softly up at him. "Come here," he said, pulling her to him. The card fell to the floor. She nestled her head into his neck, sniffling slightly. "I never realized he did so much," she sobbed out. "To me, he's only been my dad, and he's always been reluctant to hare stories about the past with me."

He smiled slightly up down at her, rubbing her back soothingly. "Let me give you some advice, before we pull into King's Cross." She looked up at him, nodding eagerly, the tears gone from her eyes. "Go on," she told him, her voice whispering against the heavy clacking of the train against the train-tracks.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, if a week goes by and your friends are not completely confused or terrified by one of your actions, you're not doing your job." Roxanne hit him, giggling softly. "Hey!" he called out, hitting her back. "It worked for me."

She came closer to him. "Well, if it worked for the great Adam McLaggen," she whispered. Her lips crashed down onto his. They sat like that, until the train pulled in King's Cross Station.

She supposed she did love him, even if he did give stupid advice.

* * *

**O.M.G, I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! :( Enjoy this, and please review, as the next chapter is already written. **


	8. August

**August**

_-stupid, stupid, stupid!-_

* * *

"I saw you! Don't try and deny it, because, by Merlin, I_ saw_ you, with my own blood eyes! How could you?" The sentence was interrupted by the sound of something shattering and he squeezed his eyes shut, clutching the material of his shirt. Roxanne panted for air, hair wild and crackling with electricity.

She prodded a sharp finger into his chest, repeating the movement once more.

"You promised, Adam," she murmured, falling to the floor. A sob made its way out of her throat, and she wiped the tears from her face. "You promised."

"I haven't forgotten that," he told her, rubbing his chest, wincing at the pain. What was she on about now? He had arrived at the flat, fully prepared for a night of fun, and had found her in tears. Once he had tried to comfort her, she had turned on, accusing him of- well, what? He had no idea what was going on, but it didn't feel like it was going to end well.

Her head snapped up at his words, and he longed to dry her tears, but clenched his hand into fists. "You haven't forgotten!" she shouted, standing up, her feet shaky on the floor.

"I haven't," he assured, locking eyes with her. She broke the gaze, sobbing as she turned her head to the side.

"I saw you," she blubbered out, tears falling freely, wetting the floor. She tugged at her hair, pulling hard, her robes in disarray, one sleeve nearly falling over her shoulder. "Saw me where?" he questioned, confusion on the lines of his face.

She looked at him, drying her eyes and cheeks. A strangled sob filled the air, and she lowered her gaze. "I can't even look at you," she said, softly. "Not after I saw you. I can't look at you!"

"Where?" he asked, his voice rising. Gods, what was wrong with her?

"With her!"

His eyes closed.

A heartbeat thumped against his chest, filling the silence. Roxanne fell to the floor once more, tucking her face into a discarded pillow. She sobbed softly, but the sound of it still tore his heart into pieces, pieces that he had willingly thrown away, chucked into the rubbish.

Gods, how did she know about that? It had been an accident, and they had both agreed to keep it a secret, to say nothing about the time they spent together. So, after all that, how had she found out? How was it possible that she could find out?

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She laughed softly, sadly, tugging at her hair once more. "How can you be?" she asked, looking up at him, looking so heartbroken, so sad, so torn, that he just wanted to pull her to him ad forget everything that happened.

"Does this change everything?" he asked.

"Of course it does!" she screamed angrily, her cheeks red and tears streaming down her eyes. "Gods, you're so stupid, Adam! How could you? How could you? How freaking hell could you, you bloody asshole?!" She sniffled softly, sobbing as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, biting down on her lip. "You promised you wouldn't look at another girl, you bloody well swore it Adam!"

He closed his eyes to block out her image, breathing heavily. In his mind, he recalled what had happened. He'd been at work, and another employee had sauntered up to him, hips swinging underneath her apron. Her hair had been loose, reaching halfway down her back, and with a seductive smile, she had run her fingers down his chest.

He had flinched away from her, but the actions had continued on go. After a period of time of her finger softly massaging his tensed back, he had whirled around to tell her to stop, and that was when she had pressed a kiss to his lips. A soft giggle had erupted out of her mouth before she had sauntered away, hips swaying in such a way that he couldn't help but watch. After all, he was a hormonal male.

Honestly, he could kill himself for ever thinking that Roxie would never find out about it. How could he have been so stupid to believe in what the girl had softly whispered to him? "Y'know, your girlfriend never has to find out." (_Hands raking down his chest, lips curling up into a devious pout)_ "We could just keep it a secret."

He shook his head in a last attempt to clear his thoughts. But that was all that it had been. A kiss, one single, fleeting kiss that hardly compared to the heavy snogging sessions he'd experienced and loved with Roxanne. It hadn't meant anything, and he had forgotten about it over time, until today.

Because somehow, someway, she had found out about it.

Damn, how could he be such a bloody _fool_?!

"I'm sorry," he whispered, lowering his eyes to the floor. He clutched his hands together, struggling to cope with the emotions that ran through his veins. Roxanne sniffled softly, a sob escaping her throat.

His eyes closed, his breathing heavy as he listened to the rustling of Roxanne gathering her coat up into her arms. There was another light sniffle, before the door opened, the wind rustling in. "How can you be?" she questioned once more, a sad laugh escaping her throat before she let the door go, the wood slamming with a heavy thump.

He choked on a sob, his chest heaving. "You bloody fool!" he screamed, picking up a book and throwing it to the floor. A sob came out of his throat as he collapsed in the armchair behind him, cradling his head in his head. "You fool," he murmured, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

She was gone.

There was no more Roxie to hold in his arms, no more Roxie to laugh with, no more Roxie to kiss. No more Roxie. All because of him, all because of his stupid male hormones.

Stupid fool. He'd had a really good thing, and he completely wrecked it now.

_A kiss. Laughter. Holding hands as they walked, arms swinging madly. _

"_How come you're so nice, Adam?" Another grin, eyes sparkling wildly in the blearing sun. A shrug. "I dunno. I guess no one is nicer than I am. There was once, but I took care of that." _

_Roxie, bent over in cackles of laughter. _

His Roxie, his baby, his sweetheart.

_(__Sorry, baby, I guess I'm not that nice anymore)_

Sobbing, he squeezed his eyes shut, willing all the pain to suddenly disappear.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter, the cracks are beginning to show, per request! It has nothing to do with Adam's father, but he will have impact in the next chapter! As always, reviews are love!**


	9. September

**September**

_-he had cheated on Roxie-_

* * *

She spent the days in a daze, quite literally. Roxanne wasn't sure how exactly she managed to stumble out of bed and down to the kitchen, force some sort of breakfast down her through, and make it through the general chitter-chatter of her family with crying. That seemed to be all she did these days-_ cry. _

Her mother knew what was going on, and Roxanne had been delighted at seeing her face light up with fury, her mother struggling to hold back her anger. She had asked Roxane if she wanted her to go over and personally see Adam, which to Roxanne had refused. She didn't want her family to have any interaction with him whatsoever, no matter the intentions behind it.

She just wanted to forget about him, and all the time they had spent together. Adam McLaggen needed to be left behind in the past, and she desperately needed to move on.

There was a sharp knock against the wood of her closed door, and she blearly lifted her head to glance up, her eyes red-rimmed and cheeks tear-stained. "Come in," she croaked out, her throat red-raw from sobbing her heart out. Her mother's face peeped around the door, a soft smile on her lips as she took in her daughter.

"Hey, baby," she murmured quietly, taking a seat on the bed. It wobbled underneath the added weight preciously, rocking to and fro. A soft hand began to run itself down her back, silently comforting her, her mother whispering soft words of console.

The silence was broken by her mother's voice: "I've got some advice for you. I don't know if you know this, but, sometime ago, I was deeply infatuated with a boy. It ended in heartbreak, with his death. I was thrust into deep depression, and I spent my days crying. No one could comfort me, until one night, when my friends forced me out, I met your father. I'd know him before, but hadn't thought much of him. He was basically in the same state I was; depressed over the death of what had been someone very, very close to him. It just so happened that he was able to console me, and I was able to comfort him."

"Mmm?" Roxanne asked, her eyelids fluttering closed against the soft fabric of her pillow. She stifled a yawn, gnawing down on the soft flesh of the inside of her cheek.

"So, Rox, please baby, just remember- it's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything," he mother said, her voice soft. "It was only after I had lost one half of me that I was able to see who your father really was. I know you're sad, right now, but I promise you, someday you'll wake up, and all the pain that is thundering through you right now, it'll be gone, I swear."

Her mother smiled down at her, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on cheek. "I'll leave you alone now," she said, yawning as she pushed herself off the bed.

Roxanne watched her through watery eyes, sniffling softly as the door squeaked softly closed, her mother's face disappearing from view. The horde of tears she had been struggling to blink back as soon as her mother had started talking came out in a rush of sobbing, her raspy voice hiccuping as she poured her heart and soul out.

How could he?

_How could he have bloody done this to her? _

Roxanne Alicia Weasley wasn't a shell of a woman. She never had been.

But Adam McLaggen had somehow changed all of that.

* * *

"Son?" There was a knock at his door, and he lifted his eyes from the open magazine propped up on his stomach to glance at his father. "Can I talk to you?" Adam shrugged, his eyes drifting back to the magazine, his breathing sharp as he fiddled with the loose threads on his shorts.

His father sat down on the vacant chair beside his bed that Adam used to place his lamp and other assorted junk he couldn't be bother to get out of bed to place somewhere else. Cormac sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. "You know what, son," he began, placing a hand on Adam's shoulder. He shrugged it away, shifting closer to the wall, his eyes still trained on his magazine.

Cormac sighed again. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, Adam, you should just let it go. It's not worth stressing over it as intensely as you have these past few days. Your mother's starting to get concerned about you." He titled Adam's head up so their eyes were able to meet. "I'm starting to get concerned about you."

Adam threw the magazine away, watching as it flittered to the ground. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, stifling a yawn. "Whatever, Dad," he said, closing his eyes. His head hit the pillow with a resounding thump, and he pulled the blankets up closer to his chest.

"If it's a girl, you know you can tell me about it," his father told him, his voice soft in the silent room.

"A girl?" Adam questioned, shaking his head. He knew his father, knew him quite well. His mother claimed that he had changed fro his Hogwarts years, but Cormac McLaggen was still exactly the same. He always thought he had the right answer to everything, and was always trying to influence his only child's actions or thoughts.

No, he could never tell his father what he had done to Roxie. He'd never understand. Adam could hardly believe he'd done it himself. There was a sharp sigh from his father before he got up, and walked out of the room.

Adam was left in silence.

Left to the thoughts that ravaged his mind every second of the day.

Left to the fact that he had cheated on Roxie.

_He had cheated on Roxie_.

* * *

_"Annie?"_ Her father's head appeared in front of her eyes, his eyes twinkling merrily behind his long strands of red hair. She mumbled a soft reply, burying her head further into the depths of her pillow. He patted her back softly, humming underneath his breath.

She knew this would happen.

They would all get concerned and offer their advice, she would take it gratefully, but it didn't really mean anything. Adam had broken her heart and that was that, take it or leave it. She would just have to learn to deal with it, and repair the fragile shards of her heart over time.

Their advice meant nothing, but she would take it. Just like the heartbreak. It was all just a pill that she would have to learn to swallow.

She stifled her screams in her pillow, sobbing loudly in the silence.

_Bloody Adam bloody McLaggen. _

* * *

**Reviews are love! Three more chapters to go! :D**


End file.
